


Home Is Where You Are

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Stars Aligned [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, TWDG S4 spoilers, i love these characters so damn much, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: Home may seem like a foreign concept in an apocalyptic world for some, buildings and landscape torn apart. For others, it's found in people, not places.





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another short idea. Meant to get it out quicker but... life happened, lol. I needed a shot of cuteness and this is the result. Enjoy!

**Home Is Where You Are**

In a rare moment of quiet, Clementine sat at one of the recently renovated picnic tables in the boarding school courtyard with AJ. A crumpled and faded map was spread out before them, both focusing on it. She idly tapped her finger at a spot just outside the marked safe zone, near the hunting grounds.

“Should be able to expand it soon,” she muttered to herself. “Gotta do a final sweep of the area later, just to be sure.”

AJ looked at her, hesitant. “Can... I come too?”

It was cute how hard he was trying to help. She didn’t want to put him in any more danger than needed, though.

“But then who would patrol here to keep us safe from raiders and walkers?”

He puffed out his chest, proudly announcing, “That’s my job.”

“Exactly. And you can’t do that unless you’re here.”

“Anyone who tries to get in will regret it,” he stated confidently, pouting slightly.

It had been a few months since the last major raid. They kept the safe zone as clear as possible and set up ways to control any large walker herds that passed through. Mostly sound distractions. It was better not to kill them; they provided extra protection against the living… who were much more unpredictable.

A soft smile tugged at her lips. “With you on guard, I don’t doubt it.”

He grinned broadly then re-focused on the map, studying it intently before jabbing at another marked area near the river. “What about this part?”

“Promising. I went there last week with Vi, not too many walkers. No people, either. More water means more fish, I hope.”

They were doing pretty well on food, but their situation was still _very_ precarious. One small incident could set them back months - a harsh winter, trap saboteurs, unexpected long-term walker herd…

Anything could happen.

AJ nodded enthusiastically. “I like fish.”

“Me too.” She smiled, remembering her first fishing session with Violet.

It really hadn’t taken long for her tough facade to crumble. Clementine really had come along at the right time. For both of them.

AJ shuffled in his seat, deep in thought. Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, he spoke, “I like Vi. Tenn does, too.”

The out of nowhere statement confused Clementine. “That's… good to know.”

“Louis does as well,” he paused, quickly backtracking. “Uh, well, only in a friend way.”

She raised an eyebrow, wondering where exactly this was going. “Okay, goofball. What's going on?”

He shrugged. “Nothin’.”

“Uh-huh.”

Squirming slightly under her skeptical gaze, he sighed. “Fine. You deserve to be happy, and Vi makes you happy. I think. She definitely likes you. Tenn said he hasn't seen her smile this much since... Sophie and Minnie got taken.”

Even the thought of what happened to Tenn’s sisters made her heart drop. Violet had talked about it a little. She always looked so damn sad. Clem wanted to squeeze all the pain out of her.

* * *

_Another cloudless night, two girls atop an old bell tower. They pointed to the starry night sky, tracing weird patterns to find meaning in a cruel and unforgiving world._

_“Clem…”_

_The soft vulnerability in Violet’s voice made her heart ache. “Yeah?”_

_It took her a moment to work up the courage to speak again. “I wanna talk to you about something.”_

_“Shoot.”_

_“I…” Violet hesitated, muttering under her breath. “Shit, this is harder than I thought…”_

_Clementine shuffled closer to her for support. “Hey, it's okay. Take your time.”_

_“Right… right…” She inhaled and exhaled deeply, clearly nervous. “I just… wanted to thank you.”_

_That caught Clem off guard. “For what?”_

_“Everything. I… hit a really low point after Minnie and Soph were taken away.” Violet shifted uncomfortably, pausing as if she was going to stop entirely. Shaking her head, she continued with a quivering voice, “Without Tenn and Louis around, well… they made sure I got to this point, where I could meet you. It’s weird. Things don’t hurt as much as they used to. Not since you came around.”_

_Clementine offered a soft smile, silently taking her hand. As she gently intertwined their fingers, Violet sighed contently._

_“You've done so much for me, Clem. I don't think you even realize it.”_

_Feeling her cheeks heat up - Violet could be so sweet when they were alone - Clementine gave her hand a squeeze. “I could say the same about you.”_

_Violet’s eyes widened, registering shock. It was almost as if she couldn’t believe she had made as strong an impact on someone, least of all Clementine. “What?”_

_It was Clem’s turn to be vulnerable. She gazed up at the never-ending expanse of mystery and wonder above. “I've seen so much shit. Things nobody should ever have to see. Guess that goes for all of us, though. I've met bad people who only knew how to hurt and destroy. When I… lost Lee, I saw the very worst. Everyone just kept letting me down or dying.”_

_Nobody stayed._

_“That… really sucks…” Violet winced, mentally kicking herself for sounding so lame. Words had never been her strong point._

_“Yeah, it does.” Clementine averted her eyes from the midnight blue sky, instead focusing on the girl beside her. “But if even one thing had been different, I might never have met you.”_

_Violet lit up. Her eyes sparkled brighter than any star, accompanied by a truly dazzling smile not many had the luck to witness. “I wouldn't change that for all the chicken nuggets in the world.”_

_The dorky statement made Clementine laugh. “A bold statement, Vi.”_

_“I really mean it, Clem.” Her tone changed, more serious yet also gentle. Under her rough exterior, she had such an incredible softness. “Having you and AJ in my life has been the best thing. I honestly can't imagine anything better.”_

_“Not even a world free of walkers?”_

_Maybe it was a selfish question, but it had escaped Clem’s lips before her brain could even begin to consciously process the words._

_“Not even that,” Violet whispered as she leaned closer, lightly pressing her lips against Clementine’s. “If you’re not included, it’s not a life I want.”_

_Shivers ran down Clem’s spine, her heart racing. Her face felt like it was on fire. She didn’t even bother trying to hide it when Violet pulled away. This one girl melted away all her defenses with a single look, left her speechless and breathless with the smallest of gestures._

_What a terrifying yet incredible power._

_Not letting her retreat too far - she craved that truly irreplaceable and indescribable closeness - Clem kissed her. Again and again. Tender and heartfelt, like each was the very first and last kiss they would ever share. Every single one was special. A moment worth remembering._

_Violet let out a soft breathy laugh when they broke apart, snuggling up close and nuzzling into her girlfriend. “I just feel like I’m dreaming.” Smirking, Clementine lightly pinched her. “Ouch!”_

_“Oh, come on. That didn’t hurt. Drama queen.”_

_“Says you,” Violet scoffed melodramatically._

_Clementine rolled her eyes playfully, kissing the spot she pinched. “There. Better?”_

_“Getting there.”_

* * *

“Clem?” The sound of her name dragged her back to reality. “You still with me?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry goofball. I was spacing out.”

“I just wanted you to know that I love you,” AJ said without hesitation. “Vi too. You are my family.”

Clementine felt her heart melt, tears stinging her eyes. All she wanted was a place to call home and a family. She thought she’d had it so many times, then lost it. For a long time, she’d lost hope.

Until now.

“Oh, AJ…” She gathered him up in her arms, hugging him close. “I love you too. And I know Violet does. She thinks the world of you.”

She would keep him safe if it was the very last thing she ever did. Just like Lee had done for her.

AJ hugged back just as tight. “I know. She protected us when Marlon went crazy. Even when she didn't have to. She didn’t know us back then. Not really.” His expression softened. “She always tells me I'm doing a good job patrolling and she likes my drawings.”

“She has good taste.”

“She likes you, so yeah. She does,” AJ replied confidently.

Clementine had looked after him all these years, fought so hard to keep them safe. She had told him about the first time she saw a walker, how it terrified her and how alone she felt trapped in her treehouse. He tried to imagine a time when Clem was a scared kid, relying almost completely on other people’s kindness… on Lee. A man she knew nothing about, who could’ve so easily hurt her. A man she loved like a father. A man she had killed, the lesser of two evils.

She had to learn so much in such a short space of time and almost forget how the world used to work just to survive. Too young to truly understand. Even now, she was still too young. A kid taking care of a kid.

If she could find even a small fraction of happiness, AJ would fight for it.

Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes. “You were right earlier. She does make me happy. And do like her. A lot.”

“I knew it!” he exclaimed victoriously. “Louis kept telling me I was imagining it.”

Clementine shook her head, smiling. “Of course he did.”

“I think he was just trying to give you time to say it on your own,” AJ theorized, deep in thought. “He's a bad liar, though.”

“Not like it was a secret really. I don't want it to be a secret. I want to tell the whole world.”

No matter what happened - how vulnerable, anxious or insecure she felt - her feelings for Violet remained. Unwavering. It made her feel so invincible sometimes.

That statement made him frown. “Even the walkers?”

She shrugged. “Sure, why not? I just… wish Lee could've been around to tell.” If only he’d had the chance to meet Violet and AJ...

“He is.” AJ pointed to his head. “In here.” Then, he tapped his chest. “And in here. Tenn told me. People you love never really leave. And... Lee would be proud of you.”

Warm tears began rolling down her cheeks, which seemed to alarm AJ. She smiled, gathering him up into a hug again.

“He would've been proud of you, too. As proud as I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wingman AJ to the rescue XD but seriously, thought it'd be kinda cute for them to have a discussion about Violet.  
> Don't forget to check out the other fics my ‘The Stars Aligned’ playlist if you liked this one :) See you whenever creativity next strikes!


End file.
